1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a secondary battery protected by operating a fuse when an overcurrent flows due to overcharging or an abnormal phenomenon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries that are not rechargeable, secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries. Secondary batteries are widely used in high-tech electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, and also are used in vehicles.
A secondary battery includes an electrode assembly and an electrolyte. The electrode assembly includes positive and negative electrode plates and a separator. The electrolyte includes lithium (Li) ions in many cases. The positive and negative electrode plates of the electrode assembly may include electrode tabs protruding outward.
The electrode assembly may be accommodated in a case and electrode terminals may be exposed outside the case. The electrode tabs may protrude outside the electrode assembly so as to be electrically connected to the electrode terminals. The case may have a cylindrical shape or a rectangular shape.